The mission ofthe Galveston National Laboratory (GNL) is to conduct basic and applied research designed to improve the prevention, diagnosis and treatment of naturally emerging and purposefully disseminated infectious diseases. The GNL provides BSL4, BSL3 and BSL2 laboratories designed to allow the safe conduct of this work. Our strategic plan is to develop a portfolio of basic research and transiational product development activities that will fully occupy the GNL containment spaces, including implementation of strategies for cost recovery for each of our Integrated Service Support Divisions; however, we realize that the exceptional costs of security, utilities and maintenance required for the safe and secure operations will confinue to demand supplemental support. The GNL was dedicated on November 11, 2008. As of June, 2010, the entire GNL has been inspected by the CDC and USDA Select Agent Programs and approved for full operations. GNL BSL2 and ABSL3 laboratories are active and moving toward full occupancy; the in vitro BSL3 and BSL3E labs are operational with non-Select Agents, and we will soon begin Select Agent use. We anticipate beginning operations in the BSL4 laboratories in August 2010, initially conducting research on pathogens requiring lower containment and handling BSL4 pathogens by the end of 2010. Plans for routine, emergency and preventive laboratory maintenance are operational, as are weather emergency plans and plans for external evaluation of programs. The GNL is organized around 6 Cores and 7 service divisions (Administration, Facilities Maintenance and Operations, Biosecurity, Environmental Health and Biosafety Regulations and Requirements, Regulatory Compliance, and Integrated Support Services Cores; Aerobiology, Preclinical, Assay Development, Pathology, Insectary, Imaging and Immunology service divisions). Staff training is undenway, facilitated by the National Biocontainment Training Center. Two active community advisory groups help to maintain a robust and positive dialogue with local community leaders. The GNL assisted the Texas Department of State Health in response to the 2009 H1N1 epidemic and is building upon that model to formalize state and national emergency response activities.